


This Kiss

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't be angry because John kissed her, could she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** This Kiss  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton/Aeryn Sun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,018  
>  **Summary:** She couldn't be angry because John kissed her, could she?  
>  **A/N:** written for [Week Challenge-Potpourri](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/811444.html) (I got 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill) at 1_million_words

“Wait up, Aeryn. We need to talk.” John yelled, hoping she would at least slow down but she only picked up speed. His heart beat faster, his breath came in harsh gasps as he ran after her. _Damn, she could really move when she was pissed._

Aeryn was so angry she didn’t bother to respond. No, angry was an understatement. She had shot past anger landed on livid and now she was on her way to rage. She stormed into her room slid her jacket off and slung it towards the bed. She paced the floor as she tried to control the anger flowing through her body. Of all the high-handed moronic things to do. _How dare he!_

“It was just a kiss, Aeryn.” John offered helpfully as he walked into the room behind her.

“Leave, John.” She was in no mood. She didn’t want to see him much less talk to him.

He stepped further into the room as he shook his head. “Uh uh. Not until we’ve talked.” John knew Aeryn could kick his ass seven ways to Sunday if she were really angry with him. But he couldn’t believe she was angry about a kiss. As kisses went he thought it had been fine. More than fine. As a matter of fact he really wanted to kiss her again. This had to be something else. And he was determined to find out what was really bugging her.

_Fine!_ She stopped pacing, spun around on her heels and glared at him. “What were you thinking? Why did you...?”

“Kiss you?” Aeryn nodded and he couldn’t help but tease her. “It seemed like the thing to do.” At the look on her face he quickly added, “Because I have been wanting to kiss your lips from the moment I met you. And I couldn’t wait any longer.” He shrugged his shoulders as he gave her his most charming smile.

But Aeryn wasn’t impressed. “I don’t know about the planet you are from but Sebacean men...”

John rolled his eyes and quickly interrupted. He really didn’t need to hear her extol the virtues of Sebacean men. He was human and damned proud of it. “News flash. I’m not Sebacean.”

This was getting them nowhere. She slid her thumb across her kiss-swollen lips. She could still feel his touch, still taste him on her lips. _Why was she tingling all over if it was just a kiss?_ “That’s painfully obvious.”

John couldn’t stop the grin he had been trying to control since he had kissed her from spreading across his face. “What are you so pissed about, Aeryn? Is it because I kissed you or are you angry because you liked it?” At her silence his smile widened. He couldn’t believe he had figured it out that quick. “That’s it, isn’t it? You’re just using me as a scapegoat.”

A look of confusion crossed her face. She didn’t know what a scapegoat meant. Although, it didn’t surprise her. She wasn’t sure of half of what John said. “I am so angry with you.” 

“Okay.” Disbelief came through in his tone.

Her eyes widened as he walked towards her closing the distance between them. “What are you doing?” She hoped the panic she was feeling wasn’t noticeable in her voice. From the moment his lips had touched hers, her world had splintered apart. She had never felt anything like it before. John made her feel things she shouldn’t and made her want things she had no business wanting. She couldn’t let him do that again. _Could she?_

He moistened his top lip with his tongue as he stared down at her. “I’m testing a theory.”

She shook her head as she backed away from him but there was nowhere for her to go. It was just her luck she had backed herself up against a wall. “John.” The warning in her tone was plain. He would be a fool to ignore it.

John wasn’t worried. He had her number now. “I’m going to kiss you again.” His voice was husky as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. “If you don’t want me to do that, all you have to do is say so.” Even though he somehow knew she wouldn’t, he waited with baited breath for Aeryn to tell him to stop. 

Not a sound disturbed the silence as it stretched between them. He would be willing to bet even the crickets back home on Earth had ceased their chirping.

Finally, after what seemed like hours Aeryn began to speak, “I never wanted this. This...” She waved her arms. “Whatever this is.” A sigh escaped her. “That’s not completely true. I just never gave it any thought. I was perfectly happy with my life, with... recreation. And then you come along and you make me feel things, want things I have never...” She let her sentence trail off. What was the point in rehashing everything? The truth was she wanted it now.

“So, tell me to stop.” His breath caressed her lips as he teased her with feather light kisses against the corners of her mouth.

With a moan she closed her eyes. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” He slowly ran his tongue across her bottom lip.

She opened her eyes and stared into his. She was tired of fighting against what she wanted. It was time to fight for what she wanted. “Because I want this kiss.”

Without another word John slid his arms around her and slowly brought her closer to him. 

She arched her body closer to his as his mouth descended on hers. 

Long, slow, sweet kisses turned into passionate, I need you now kisses and she was lost in him. A storm of sensation bombarded her body as his tongue slipped into her mouth to seek out the hidden depths within. He asked, she gave. He demanded, she surrendered. Harsh sounds of their breathing coupled with soft moans of desire echoed throughout the room.

By the time they separated to take a deep breath they both knew this kiss was only the beginning.


End file.
